You Make it So Easy
by yellow-umbrellas
Summary: Leslie/Ben wedding night cuddles :')


Leslie drifted in and out of consciousness as she lay tangled up in Ben, the comforter tucked around her bare chest. His hands stroked lazily at the blonde curls, kissing her softly whenever he pleased. She hummed out a happy sound, her head nestled against his shoulder. Leslie shifted her eyes around the room, the soft light soothing to her tired eyes. She found herself staring at her newsprint dress draped over the back of the closet door, Ben's suit jacket hung awkwardly on the doorknob. The clock read 2:37 AM and though her body was soothed and at ease, her mind was wide awake.

"I'm so glad I married you," she hummed and Ben smiled against her hair, his fingers brushing over her own softly.

"I'm pretty glad I married you, too," he smiled and she craned her neck up to kiss him softly, Ben's tongue darting out to tease at her bottom lip. The kiss deepened, Ben rolling them over slightly so Leslie's head was against the pillows and he was hovering about her. He pulled away and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He stared down at her for a long moment, his heart swelling to a point that was unbearable in the best way. Leslie rested her hand against his cheek, the stubble on his face rough against her palm. She stroked her fingers over his cheekbone down across his swollen lips and up and around his forehead. Ben breathed out a chuckle, sucking her thumb into his mouth briefly as she came full circle.

"I love you so much," Ben mumbled. The words had been said and repeated countless times that evening that they began to feel foreign on his tongue. But Leslie was smiling that smile, her Ben smile and it made everything worth it; all the frustration and separation that lead up to them finally getting married.

Leslie bent her knees so that the comforter tented, the blankets shifting dangerously low on his hips. Ben rolled back over so he was laying beside her and Leslie moved to be closer. Her head nestled into the crook over his arm, her knees resting against his thighs.

"I feel exhausted but I don't want this day to end," Leslie breathed. "Ever." Ben nodded, humming absentmindedly as his fingers traced this curves of her torso.

"It doesn't have to," he said slowly and she cocked her head slightly.

"I don't know if I can physically have sex again right now," Leslie mumbled and Ben chuckled, turning his head into the pillow to stifle his laughter. Leslie smiled and giggled along with him before he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly.

"That's actually not what I meant," Ben said softly, tucking a strand of Leslie's hair behind her ear. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With one final, deep kiss, Ben untangled himself from their bed and slipped out of the door, pulling on his boxers which lay on the floor. Leslie watched him disappear through their bedroom door and she smiled to herself. The last thing she had expected that morning was to being falling asleep married. She pushed her wedding band up her ring finger with her thumb and stared at it for a little while. It didn't feel strange or cumbersome like the always thought it would as a girl. She took one deep breath before stepping out of bed herself.

She tiptoed around their room, slipping on her panties from earlier and pulling out one of Ben's older plain button-downs from the dresser. She fastened it closed up to just above her breasts before looking into the mirror. Her lipstick had completely come off, due to the excessive kissing of Ben's face. Her hair was in disarray but she felt radiant nonetheless. Leslie heard the door open behind her and watched as Ben came up behind her in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her middle, hands stroking over her stomach. Leslie dropped her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You're wearing my shirt," Ben breathed, kissing the shell of her ear as he whispered.

Leslie met his eyes in the mirror. "Technically, this is half mine now."

"Yeah, but only _half._ The other half is still mine," He teased, but she knew he loved it when she borrowed his clothes.

"What were you getting from downstairs?" Leslie asked, turning to face him.

"C'mere," he mumbled, taking her hand in his and leading her the short distance to the bed. On top of the sheets sat a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled and pushed herself onto her toes to kiss him. Ben leaned down, meeting her halfway.

"Where did you get champagne and chocolate covered strawberries at..." she turned to the clock, her hands laying flat against Ben's chest while his rested on her lower back. "Three in the morning?"

"Wedding gift from Donna," he explained, kissing the hinge of her jaw and nipping slightly, her breath hitching slightly.

"Wedding gift? But no one even knew we were getting married tonight," Leslie's brow furrowed as he kissed his way down her neck.

"She said she had it in her car; I think it was kind of impromptu," She hummed and he pulled his lips away with a small pop. Leslie moved back onto the bed, sitting against the headboard while Ben followed suit. He pushed the wedding gifts in between them, Leslie's body automatically shifting closer to his once he settled in. Leslie took the bottle of champagne by its neck, twisting the wire cage off the cork and popping the bottle.

Ben pulled a strawberry from the box and pressed it to her lips. Leslie smiled before biting down and leaning up to kiss him. Ben licked into her mouth, the sweet tanginess of the strawberry on her tongue.

"This is so cliche," Ben mumbled, his brow furrowing but Leslie just smiled and pressed a strawberry to his lips.

"You love it."

He bit into the strawberry before nodding and swiping his thumb across her lower lip where a drop of champagne sat; Leslie kissed his fingertip.

"I love you," she said, her eyes locking with his and she could feel the familiar sting of tears. "You're so, so good to me." Leslie looked down at the bed sheets, trying to reign her emotions back in but Ben tipped her chin up and kissed her dampened cheeks.

"I love you too," Ben said in between small kisses to her lips. Leslie choked out a watery laugh and she lay her head back against Ben's chest and as he kissed her gently and they fed each other awkwardly, she didn't feel scared or worried about the future or what would happen tomorrow or the next day. She felt safe and warm and happy; a feeling she knew in her heart would last a long, long time.


End file.
